Of nargles and Humdingers
by LoonyLovegood94
Summary: Luna is sick and Lavender comes to visit, bearing tomato soup and comfort.


**Short little drabble written for the ****Amortentia Club Challenge. My character is Luna Lovegood, my pairing is Luna/Lavender, and I was given the scents of tomato soup, new shoes, and apples.**

Luna attempted to curl herself further into the comforter as another coughing fit racked her body, intensifying the splitting headache that had plagued her since yesterday afternoon. She reached over to the nightstand beside her, pulling out the candle her father had sent that morning, and lit the wick with a flick of her wand.

Though small, it gave off a powerful scent that reminded her of new shoes. It was a pleasant smell, one that she appreciated as it was so different from the usual candles the other girls lit in their dormitory. Cinnamon, vanilla, and spiced apple were nice in their own way, but far too common for Luna's tastes.

Her father had also mentioned his gift would surely repel the pesky blibbering humdingers that had undoubtedly brought on her sickness, so she'd requested he send several more for her friends.

A soft knock at the door pulled the blonde from her thoughts and she turned to see Lavender Brown poke her head in. "Hi, Luna," she greeted, a sympathetic smile on her lips. "How are you?"

Luna grinned widely, happy to see the young woman that she had become close with over the last year. Lavender was materialistic and loud, and she thrived on gossip, but she was also gentle and kind. They'd become good friends the previous year, shortly after Lavender and Ron had broken up. Luna had been someone the older witch could confide in, and in turn Lavender indulged in Luna's eccentric outlook on the world and was always quick to defend if someone poked fun at her. The friendship had blossomed from there and if Luna were being perfectly honest, she was beginning to see the other witch as more than just a friend. She found herself wanting to grab Lavender's hand when they were studying on more than one occasion, and the way her stomach erupted in butterflies whenever one of her dazzling smiles was directed at her left Luna feeling lightheaded.

It was a new and exciting feeling, something she wouldn't dare share with anyone just yet. She first wanted to make sure the nargles weren't messing with her head, what with all the mistletoe hanging around in the castle.

"I'm alright, though I reckon I'll feel much better after daddy's candle really starts working."

Lavender's nose wrinkled as she glanced towards the nightstand. "Is that what that smell is?"

Luna nodded, propping herself up into a more comfortable position. "Yes, it's a delightful scent, isn't it? It's supposed to keep the humdingers away, although I'm not sure why. If I was one of them, I'd love to see what was giving off such a splendid odor. I suppose they just don't like nice smelling things."

The other girl merely laughed, having already heard of all the odd creatures Luna believed in. She made her way into the room, and it was only once she seated herself on the edge of the bed did Luna realise she was holding a large bowl of something. The steam rose in spirals and the smell of tomato soup filled the air.

"I brought you soup from the kitchens," Lavender supplied with a grin, noticing the curious look on the younger girl's face. "I know you're sick and you'd said once that tomato soup was your favorite because it was something your mum used to make. I'm sure it's not the same, Dobby whipped it up for me, but I thought it might make you feel better."

For a moment, Luna was left speechless. She couldn't recall the last time someone other than her father had thought of her enough to give her something so thoughtful. She wasn't sure when exactly she'd mentioned that bit of information, but she must have because it was true.

Before she'd died, her mother loved to experiment with different foods. She was always cooking something new and different, and sometimes it wasn't the best but Luna still ate it because it made her mother smile. Tomato soup was one of her mum's more successful dishes and had become her favorite as a child. The fact that Lavender had remembered something like that spoke volumes of the woman's compassion and Luna felt herself blinking back tears at the act of kindness.

The silence was soon interrupted by Lavender clearing her throat. She reached across Luna and set the bowl on the nightstand and when she pulled back Luna noticed a light blush had spread across her cheeks. "Well, I need to get to Potions. I just wanted to drop this off."

She made to stand and it was then that Luna's shock wore off and she threw herself at the older witch, wrapping her arms around Lavender's neck and burying her face in the thick tresses of light brown hair that gave off the sweet scent of green apple.

She felt Lavender stiffen initially but quickly recover and reciprocate hug. Luna mumbled a heartfelt 'thank-you' and went to pull away but was pleasantly surprised when her friend held on, maneuvering them both so they were curled up on the bed together with Luna's head pressed against her chest and their legs tangled intimately.

They were silent for a long time, neither girl sure what this moment meant but both enjoying the other's company and proximity.

"What about class?" Luna questioned eventually, head fuzzy with sleep. Lavender's steady heartbeat under her ear and the girl's gentle fingers running through her hair left a warm feeling of contentment growing in her chest.

"I'll just borrow Parvati's notes." Lavender responded. "How are those humdingers treating you?"

Luna hummed happily, headache gone and the pressure in her chest much lighter than it had been all day.

"The narlges must be chasing them away."


End file.
